


In the Kitchen with Undertaker

by Pipermccloud



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Other, Personal Growth, Sugar, Sweet, platonic, potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipermccloud/pseuds/Pipermccloud
Summary: Watching the mortician make stuff can be a little boring sometimes, but hey, you got to appreciate the effort.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MerryGoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryGoat/gifts).



Ciel swings his legs against the kitchen cabinets as he sits on the counter licking frosting from a spoon. He watches as Undertaker crushes herbs in a mortar with a pestle, fully concentrated on his task.

“Hmm, some rosebuds, yes, those are key,” he murmurs to himself as he sprinkles some dried, small pink buds into the mortar. He follows the pink buds with a fine brown powder, “Cinnamon, of course.”

 

“What are you doing?” Ciel asked, taking the spoon out of his mouth and eyeing the mortician curiously. He hasn't seen him that focused on a task, so whatever he was doing must be important.

 

“Shh,” Undertaker admonishes as he adds some pale green herb to the mix. “Meadowsweet as well, that should do nicely.” He crushes the pestle against herbs and smiles gently over at Ciel. “Enjoying the frosting?”

 

“Yes. What are you making?”

 

“An herbal infusion.”

 

Ciel raises his eyebrow in confusion. “Okay?”

The reaper giggles and continues to grin cryptically as he works. “Jasmine blossoms, you should know it’s very hard to come by these in England… and… just a dash of cubeb.” He finishes grinding it all together and makes quick work of tying the mixture up in a tea bag, which was heart shaped.

As if on cue, the kettle whistles and Undertaker steeps the bag in a pot. He scoops Ciel another spoonful of frosting while he waits, occasionally peeking inside the pot. When he is satisfied with the color of the infusion, he pours a cup for Ciel and drizzles it with honey with a tiny raspberry on the rim of the cup.

“Please drink this; let me know what you think of it.”

 

Ciel takes a sip, makes a face, then takes another. “It’s… quite awful. Is it supposed to be tea?”

 

“Oh no, there are no tea leaves in it. It’s a potion.”

 

Sure that the silver-haired man couldn’t have made anything that tastes bad, Ciel takes another sip. It’s a little better this time. He then eyed the other warily, “What sort of potion?”

“A growth potion, Ciel. Tell me, is it working?”

 

The earl bops Undertaker’s nose with the frosting-coated spoon, leaving behind a creamy white sugar-spun smear. “Tch. You’d have had better luck with more frosting instead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Ciel, the growth potion didn't work on him lol.


End file.
